Caden Quinn goes to Hell
This is what happened when Caden Quinn fall from grace in the Heavens due to his annoying attitude which made the Elder Gods have no other choice but to banish his as into the Never Never Land. The 4th stage to be exact. What cruelty! To be tortured now for eternity in that dark, demonic planet by those demons just because of mere shenanigans... Man, Gods really do not have any mercy nor remorse. No pity at all! They are indeed wile creatures, masquerading as dragens but are mere toothless worms! In Hell (Caden comes tumbling down to the Never Land from the Heavens only to land right in front of Lord Clurkicus on his throne, two oni bodyguards at his side.) Clurkicus: Ah! Caden... We have been expecting you. Welcome to Hell! My domain. Quinn: Uh, so this is Hell? (Gets up) Clurkicus: Indeed so. Thrown down from the "paradise"? Quinn: No crap, those Gods are such jerk-offs! Everything was so perfect! There were hot, angelic women everywhere, food on golden tables, everything! Oh, and surprisingly, no black people. I didn't know Gods condemn racism. Clurkicus: What else did you expect? Quinn: Well, you're right. But, I do not wish to linger in this fiery dump you call home neither. Can I return back to Earth? Clurkicus: Hahahahahaha! Fool! No. Never! Once you are dead there is no going back! If you were rejected from the Heaven you must belong here. Quinn: But they had no reasons to send me here at all! I was just- Clurkicus: Shut it! I do not care about the Heavens nor their crappy policies! You think we would send you back there!?? (Gets up from his throne and gets closer to Quinn) But from what I understand from your time on Earth, you must have your potential! You were a servant of sorts for the big, bad Colton Williams and he himself made sure your butt wasn't kicked all around the school by the other students before his henchmen snapped your human neck! Why would he risk that? You must have had your uses. Even as young as you are now you must be useful. Join us in our Brotherhood of Shadow and worship our Dark Lord, the Bringer of Torture, Shinnok! You may even get a place in the Army of Darkness. Quinn: Never, you pink freakshow! I will not be a slave again! Once was punishment enough. I wish to return to Earth instead to get revenge on Williams' Gang. Clurkicus: Must I remind you that you are not returning back to the mortal world!??? NOT RETURNING THERE NEVER... EVER AGAIN!!!! And as for your rejection of joining our superior cult... So be it... (Clurkicus snaps his fingers and two winged, demonic creatures fly up from the sky and grab Caden by his arms) Quinn: Wh-what!? What are you doing??? Clurkicus: Making you pay for your decision! You are going to stay trapped here forever... and thus... be tortured here forever AND EVER!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! TAKE HIM AWAY! Quinn: AAAGHH! NO! DUN'T! (The two winged demons fly up and bring the struggling Caden to the Pit of Judecca where he is chained up by his hands and legs to two pillars.) The Torment (Clurkicus arrives at the scene to a waking-up Caden.) Clurkicus: Any regrets, girly boy? Caden: Release me, please! I will work for you and that Shadow cult, just please... let me go. Clurkicus: You serious? You've only been tied up to a couple of chains. This is torment for you? Muahahahaha! Then it seems I will have more than my share of fun tormenting you and your weak soul! The ship to join us has sailed, Quinn! You will now suffer for eternity at my hand itself! Mwahahaha! (Clurkicus calls up lava from down below and it burns up Caden, leaving him in first-degree burns, screaming in agony as the fire melts his human skin and flesh) Quinn: AAAGHHHAAAA!!! YOU PINK B-TARD! 'AV MERCI! MERCY!!! I'LL WORSHIP YOU!!!! JUST STAHP!!! Clurkicus: Yes! YES! KEEP BEGGING! I LOVE BEGGARS! (While Caden is still screaming in pain Clurki reaches his hand into his mouth and tries his best to pull out his tongue, but fails to rip it out on purpose just so he could inflict some pain on Caden) Quinn: AAAGHHHHAAAAA!!!!! MY TONGUE!!!! Clurkicus: (Pulls out a small knife from his pocket and starts stabbing Quinn in the leg with it and talks while stabbing him.) You see, Quinn, we are actually merciful creatures, but the problem with you is this issue: you have only one option in your entire internal life here to join us! You could have joined us and maybe even rule this dark planet with my servants by my side! But instead you choose not to and that was your gravest mistake! All of your other opportunities to join us have passed! (Stops stabbing Quinn and instead starts throwing small rocks to his knees to injure him and make him disabled while still talking.) In order for you to save yourself now and join us is by proving you are indeed worthy; You must escape this torment of mine and these chains that bind you! So far in millennia no one was able to do this! And as it seems: no one ever will! (Throws the last rock at his unfortunate victim's knee and that leaves him down on his knees on the platform on the lava, screaming.) Quinn: (Sobs and cries) Pl-please! Please! No more! At least give me a break! Clurkicus: No! NEVER! I AM HAVING WAY TOO MUCH FUN! AAAHHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! YOU WILL REGRET DECLINING MY OFFER! (Clurkicus then makes a front split and starts punching Caden in his nuts for at least fourteen minutes, making Quinn scream in agony and cry as all hell all the while Clurkicus was laughing and "memeing" around.) Clurki: (Stops punching Quinn's bowls) Ask: "What did you keep punching, my dark Master?" Quinn: (After catching some breath from all the suffering his bowls had just endured) What did you keep punching, my dark Mastah'? Clurki: Deez nuts! HA! (Punches him in the testicles around thirty more times in super speed) GOT 'EM!!! Quinn: Dead meme! AAAGHHHAAAAAA!!! MY BOWLS AND DIK!!!! NOW I'LL NEVER BANG ANY DEMONIC CHICKS! AAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Clurki: Uuuuh, he needs some milk! Quinn: Another dead me-AAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAGHAA!!! (He was unable to complete his sentence thanks to being stabbed in the stomach with a knife again) (Clurkicus then used his knife to start peeling off Quinn's skin, very slowly, while he was also finally able to rip out his tongue, making Caden unable to speak at all, only mumble and cry in pain. After skinning his entire torso after about an hour or more, Clurkicus jumped on the platform Quinn was on and stepped behind him. No, he did not rape him, instead he jokingly asked Quinn if he can "play with his ears", knowing full well Quinn wasn't able to speak.) Clurki: Hey, kid, mind if I play around with your ears? Mind if I decorate them? Caden: (Mumbles in decline.) Clurkicus: I guess that's a yes! SEE? I KNEW YOU WOULD EVENTUALLY ENJOY THIS! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Clurkicus then began to drill his other, bigger knife, into Caden's left ear, reaching his brains, making Quinn completely disabled while he cut his right ear off and ate it right in front of his face. He then proceeded to stab him in the right eye, while leaving his left eye alone, making Quinn only blind in one eye for his amusement. At last, he pulled his pants down, bend Quinn over and banged the poor, mumbling and in a state of retardation Caden. After he finished banging him, he used both of his knives and started skinning Caden on his back, slowly, making him scream and screech in agony even more! Clurkicus then finished peeling the skin off his back and pushed both of his knives into his back, leaving them stuck there.) Clurkicus: There. I guess that's it for today. (Turning to Quinn) Now, I know you can still hear me, Caden. This is what happens to those who reject my offers. Tomorrow, or the day after, or when I feel like it, I will return you back to your normal state, life-state, if you will but only to torture you again! Even worse! The torment you received today will be nothing compared to the others! (Gets of the platform and turns back to Quinn) Funny thing is this is only stage four of Hell! And as you can see, there are no heavy weights crushing you here as the sithy Holy Bible would've had you believe. If it were true, Hell would be nothing! NOTHING IS MORE WORSE THAN ME, ME PERSONALLY TORTURING YOU! Goodbye! You will now rot here and be eaten by insects and other maggots who will gnat inside you until I resurrect you. Beelzebub will be most pleased! Now once I leave, the cowardly and pathetic zombies and onis of this planet will surely eat you up and torment you even more! But that's none of my concern. I just hope they don't dissect and dismember you completely until we see each other again. (Clurkicus leaves the Pit and much to his dismay, the Oni Drahmin shows up and starts feasting on Caden's putrid flesh despite his resistance with the brains he had left, until Drahmin devours him whole along with some flesh-eating maggots and even some Blood Beetles. All that is left of Caden in the end is his bony hands and legs left in chains and his bloody Skull laying on the ground. What a cruel way to go, but its actually nothing compared to other victims that were tortured at the hands of Shinnok's successor.) The End And this, ladies und gents is what happens when you refuse to serve the Never Never Land and it's masters when you arrive there. It's "serve me or be tormented until you eventually die and be resurrected only to be tormented again" with Clurkicus. May this serve as a template to all those who oppose Shinnok! Category:Events Category:Filled with Evil Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Templates